


Everyone Breaks Sometime

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emy finds out everyone at the lab isn't as brave as they seem to be.</p>
<p>CSI and it's characters are not mine, if it was, Wallace Langham would have a lot more screentime. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Breaks Sometime

It was late in the shift when David heard the CSI’s come back from a call. He hadn’t heard much about it, they’d been gone when he came in, but it must have been bad cause they called everyone out to the same scene. Including Emma Lee.

He watched them file into the break room and Greg start coffee, none of them really speaking. He frowned. “Must be a really bad one.” he thought. Then he noticed Emma Lee come in a little ways behind them. She stopped outside the break room for a moment, but didn’t go in. Instead she turned and headed for her own lab, but just outside his door she stopped. 

He watched as she looked down the hall towards her lab and then back to the break room. Instead she turned and came into his lab, setting her kit down at the door.

“Spooky? You okay?” he asked and she didn’t even look up at him.

She went over to his desk and sat down, then put her head down on her arms. He just looked at her for a moment, not sure what to do. They had always just had the fun banter back and forth and in the process they’d learned to trust each other on how far they could go. Now she seemed to be looking for something else, and he wasn’t sure of the boundaries. 

“Screw it.” he thought and pulled off his gloves, dropping them on the table and going over to her. He hesitantly reached out and put a hand on her back, feeling the knotted up muscles under it relax. He heard her sniff and move her head a little, then she looked up as he squatted down next to her. Even though she’d tried to rub them away, he could see tear streaks and gave her a concerned look.

“What kind of fucking monster does a drive by on a daycare? I’ve spent the last 4 hours picking bullets out of a playground...only to come back here to look forward to matching them up with the ones Doc is pulling out of some kids.” she said and he sighed and automatically pulled her forward into a hug.

She rested her head on his shoulder and let herself be comforted. He looked up and saw Greg looking at them through the window. Greg just gave him a small smile and a nod, then went back to the break room.

“The kind of monster we work so hard to catch.” David said and rubbed her back. He felt her nod into his shoulder and sniffle once more.

Then suddenly she pulled back and sat up. “I’m sorry...” she said and wiped her face on her sleeve. Her face was red, but he couldn’t tell if it was from crying or something else. “I should get to work.” she said and went to stand up, but she couldn’t because he was still right in front of her.

“Spooky...” he said and moved his head so she had to look at him, “We joke a lot around here, we mess with each other, we prank and we even flirt. We have to, with everything we see I think we’d go insane if we didn’t cut loose. But we all break at some point, even if it’s just for a minute.”

She looked at him like she didn’t quite believe him. “Greg puts on his headphones and has a one man mosh pit in the shower stalls. Nick goes up on the roof, there’s some seriously dented air vents up there. Archie turns off all his lights and pretends he’s not in his lab, losing himself in his favorite Star Trek. Doc sings the blues daily down in the morgue. He says the acoustics are perfect. Everyone has a place they hide to let it out. If this needs to be yours, you’re welcome to it.” he said and she finally smiled a little.

“Where do you go?” she asked and he smirked. He took her hand and pulled her out of the chair, then across the room. In between two large shelving units was a little space in a corner with a lab stool. “No one can see it unless they’re right in front of it, even then you have to look.” he said and she smiled.

“Oh no!” he said and slapped his palm to his head. “What’s wrong?” she asked and looked around. “You just tricked me into showing you my hidden lair!” he said and she burst out laughing.

“It’s okay, you can trust me. I’m the sidekick, remember?” she said and he gave her a smirk. She headed for the door to go but stopped just before she left. “David - thank you.” she said and he smiled at her in return as she left.

An hour later he was running some trace when he smelled coffee. Not just any coffee, but Greg’s coffee. He looked up to see him standing there with a mug in his hand. Greg came over and set it down on his desk, respecting the whole “lab table” boundary.

“Uh...thank you?” David said, confused. Coffee he didn’t have to sneak? What gives?

Greg turned back and said, “No, thank you. Emy trusts you for some reason. She came to you and you didn’t turn her away.”

“Why would I?” David said, again confused.

“She doesn’t trust people anymore. She doesn’t let people get close cause she’s lost too many already. When we came back, I knew she wouldn’t come in the break room with the rest of us. I thought she’d head for her lab and deal with it all herself. It’s what she does. But she came in here instead. I wanted you to know how much that means.” Greg said and kind of shrugged.

David thought about it for a minute and then said, “I was wrong and I’m sorry.” Greg just looked at him, his turn to be confused. “When you first introduced us, I thought she was a joke. I took her at face value and I didn’t trust your judgement. I was very wrong.” David said, as hard as it was to say.

Greg grinned and said, “Don’t worry, it was worth it watching her prove you wrong.” David raised an eyebrow at him as he left and then said to no one, “That is the last time you get the last word, Sanders.”


End file.
